


Love Like You

by theprettymozart



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Based on Love Like You from Steven Universe, I just want them to be happy, THEY ARE VALID SIBLINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart
Summary: “If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me. I could do about anything!”





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This song reminds me of them so much. This story has been floating in my head for a while.

_“If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me. I could do about anything!”_

She was used to being in his shadow. Society, internalized anger, she dealt with it. She thought she repressed it. But no matter what she did he put her on a pedestal. To him, she was untouchable, his teacher, his sister.

“ _When I see the way you act wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything!”_

The first week they lived together again he readily admitted he missed her. He was overjoyed, she was too. They were inseparable. She drilled manners into him. Years had passed but she still had some of her father’s strict genes.

_“I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true.”_

Nothing was hers, she was just an accessory. She used his musik, she had his last name, she existed because of him.

 _“Cause I think you're so good_ , and _I'm nothing like you.”_

But she still loved him, she loved him so much. She wanted him to be everything she couldn’t have ever dreamed of being. He was truly a star.

_“Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew. What makes you think I'm so special?”_

Despite it all, she was still his hero. She taught him piano, was his travel buddy, and most importantly she was his best friend. She was mythic.

_“If I could begin to do something that does right by you, I would do about anything.”_

They forgave, he had neglected his letters to her. She was full of spite about their father. But still they never quite forgot.

_“When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything”_

They were just two siblings lost in the grand scheme of history. Just trying to deal with the things that came their way. Together or apart. 

_“Love like you. Love me like you”_


End file.
